Multi-band antenna structures for use in a mobile communications device are known in this art. For example, one type of antenna structure that is commonly utilized as an internally-mounted antenna for a mobile communication device is known as an “inverted-F” antenna. When mounted inside a mobile communications device, an antenna is often subject to problematic amounts of electromagnetic interference from other metallic objects within the mobile communications device, particularly from the ground plane. An inverted-F antenna has been shown to perform adequately as an internally mounted antenna, compared to other known antenna structures. Inverted-F antennas, however, are typically bandwidth-limited, and thus may not be well suited for bandwidth intensive applications.